Muérdago
by yami-fudou08
Summary: A Jack Frost le gusta bromear y más cuando se le da la oportunidad. Bueno, esta oportunidad se le presenta en Navidad con un objeto tan simple como un muérdago. ¿Cómo fastidiar a alguien con un tonto muérdago? O mejor dicho… ¿A quién fastidiar? Pues, Feliz Navidad Pitch. One Shot – BlackIce


**Hola mis amigos!**

**Aquí hay un pequeño fic que comenzó como un One Shot, pero se me alargo un poco :S ahora nose que diablos es. Pero sigue siendo una historia Navideña. Aunque no la pude subir el 25 de Diciembre, ya que el fanfiction no me dejaba entrar a mi cuenta ¬¬**

**Como sea, antes que nada este fic es un Jack Frost x Pitch Black (muuuuy leve) asi que si no te gusta esta pareja o no te gusta el yaoi o de lo contrario te gusta el yaoi % 100 hard y esto es muy leve para ti. Recomiendo que no lo leas :)**

**Y como siempre, lo de los derechos de autor y blabaal Dreamwork**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Muérdago:

Era navidad la temporada más alegre para los niños. ¿Y porque no serlo? Regalos, muchos dulces y galletas. Todos los niños aman la navidad.

Sin embargo, también era una buena y alegre temporada para un niño no tan niño, Jack Frost. A pesar de que en temporada navideña todos pensaban en Santa Claus y en los regalos, este año era diferente. Muchos niños sabían que él es el responsable de la creación de la nieve que tanto los divierte. No eran tanto niños, pero al menos lo animaba.

Eran alrededor de 11:45 p.m. y todas las luces de las casas del poblado Burgess comenzaban a apagarse para esperar la llegada de Santa Claus. Aunque siempre hay niños que planean mantenerse despiertos para ver a Santa. Entre ellos, a quienes Jack siempre solía vigilar; Jamie y su hermana Sophie que se aproximaban de hurtadillas hacia el árbol de navidad y que a continuación intentaban esconderse detrás del sofá.

Jack observaba discretamente desde la ventana, como ambos hermanos se reían por lo bajo intentando no hacer ruido.

Rio levemente al recordar cuantas veces los había viso haciendo eso, aunque siempre Sandy se les adelantaba y horas después llegaba Norte. Después de todo, así es como lo habían planeado.

De un momento a otro, los ojos de Jaime se posaron sobre los de Jack. Rápidamente, Jack se sobresalta y se aleja de inmediato de la ventana. Pero, al retroceder tan deprisa se termina dando en la cabeza con el umbral de la puerta, seguido del típico ruidito de algo rompiéndose.

-Aaarrgg…-se quejaba Jack mientras se restrega la cabeza. Baja la vista y encuentra un pequeño muérdago de adorno hecho pedazos.- Uppss…- El chico se vuelve a asomar lentamente por la ventana de la casa esperando que los niños no lo hubieran escuchado. Pero, para su sorpresa pudo ver la cabeza de Jamie resoplando detrás del sofá. Jack volvió a reír.- Ya se durmieron…

Sobre él una variedad de arena amarilla comenzaba a llenar todo el pueblo. Todas y cada una de las casas eran rodeadas por la arena de sueños de Sandman y todos los niños del pueblo dormían plácidamente con hermosos sueños.

Jack de un solo salto logra aterrizar en el tejado para observar las maravillas de los sueños. Entre tanta arena, consigue encontrar a Sandy. Lo saluda animadamente y este le devuelve el saludo con un simple gesto. – Justo a tiempo, Sandy…

Después de unos minutos, Sandman le hace una seña a Jack y se marcha. Jack igualmente se despide y suspira un poco decepcionado de que el pequeño hombrecito se haya marchado. Era Navidad ¿No? Le hubiera gustado estar con alguien durante las fiestas, aunque no podía culpar a Sandy por marcharse tan deprisa, después de todo tiene que recorrer el mundo entero al igual que Norte. Y ni idea de donde se encuentren Bunny o Toothiana, podrían encontrarse en cualquier parte del mundo, ya que el Hada se ocupa de los dientes de todos los niños y Bunny debe de estar haciendo miles de huevos para algún país en el que se acerqué la primavera.

Todos están ocupados.-Jack volvió a suspirar mientras agachaba la cabeza con algo de tristeza. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Si los últimos 300 años los había pasado solo.

Contempla el pequeño adorno en el suelo, lo observa más detenidamente y reconoce que es una especie de muérdago. De hecho, era un adorno muy hermoso. Tenía detalles de cristal y las hojas parecían ser de plata. – Era un lindo adorno…era.- dijo Jack. Miro a ambos lados como para asegurarse de que nadie lo estuviera "viendo" y con un movimiento de su báculo cubrió el adorno con nieve.-Mano de obra barata…-concluyo, decidido a irse. Pero, le da un último vistazo al pequeño montículo de nieve que creo.- Mmmm…Ya que…

Jack vuela hacia la entrada, con su báculo toca el umbral de la puerta que se fue congelando lentamente y en el centro de este se fue formando un muérdago de hielo. Una vez terminado, Jack lo observa pensativo.- No está mal…- se dijo a si mismo.- pero puede estar mejor.

Cuando Jack estaba a punto de rehacer el muérdago, se enciende las luces de la casa y la voz de la madre de Jamie se escucha como reprende a sus hijos por quedarse dormidos en la sala.- Ajajaj los atraparon…- dijo Jack riéndose. El adorno de hielo cae al suelo haciendo un ruido similar al primer adorno. Seguido de un _"¿Quién está ahí?"_

- Mierda…- musito Jack antes de volar lo más rápido que pudo de la casa. No voló tan lejos del lugar, sin embargo seguía pensando en el muérdago. No es que le gustaran ni nada de eso, pero creía que debería recomponerle a la familia de Jamie el muérdago que rompió.- _"Pero está bien quedara bien".-_ dijo Jack. Acto seguido dio un salto y comenzó a crear otro muérdago de hielo mientras volaba. Una vez terminado, lo observo por un momento.- Aaawww… No.- lo lanzo sobre su hombro cayendo donde Dios sabe dónde. Rápidamente genero otro muérdago entre sus manos y suspiro.- Sera una larga noche…-dijo mientras volvía a lanzar el adorno al aire.

*47 Intentos después*

Jack se encontraba colgado de cabeza sobre unos cables de luz congelados. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y estaba muy sereno, de repente crea rápida y desesperadamente otro muérdago de hielo. Abre los ojos muy lento para ver el resultado final.- ¡Yuju! ¡El N° 48 es el bueno! – exclamo de un salto en el aire. Acomoda delicadamente el muérdago sobre la punta de su báculo y sonríe.

Mientras contemplaba su creación, una veloz sombra cruza gran parte de la ciudad ágilmente esquivando cada obstáculo. Jack se gira de inmediato al sentir su presencia y lo ataca generando que una gran variedad de arena negra se esparciera sobre la nieve.

Se acercó hacia la nieve- ahora negra- y cogió un poco para verla con más detenimiento.- Pitch…- musito para sí mismo. Levanto la vista hacia la entrada del bosque, en donde parecía que se dirigía la sombra.

No lo pensó dos veces y se adentró al bosque con su báculo en posición de ataque. Miraba a ambas direcciones a cada momento y se giraba por completo para asegurarse de que no lo atacaran por la espalda.

Sintió una extraña sensación en sus pies, bajo la vista y creyó ver lo que parecía un poco de arena negra que se arrastraba por el suelo y se dirigía a la parte más oscura del bosque. No estaba seguro de que fuera arena, estaba muy oscuro, pero de todas formas las siguió.

Camino por un largo y oscuro sendero de árboles. La noche estaba muy oscura, muchas nubes cubrían la luna, pero eso no evito que pudiera distinguir a alguien en medio del bosque.

De inmediato se escondió detrás de un árbol con su báculo listo para atacar. Al momento de asomar su cabeza detrás del árbol un rayo de luz de luna se deja ver y al mismo tiempo dejando ver la silueta y el perfil que antes permanecía en la oscuridad.

-"Si, es Pitch".- se dijo Jack. Se volvió a esconder detrás del árbol y respiro profundamente un par de veces antes de entrar en acción. Vio otra vez a Pitch con la intención de atacarlo, pero no lo hizo. Se quedó inmóvil mientras lo contemplaba.

Pitch era algo extraño y todo eso, pero en ese momento se veía como… ¿triste?-_"Noooo. Claro que no"_- pensó Jack tratando de auto convencerse. Lo miraba fijamente, habrá estado en la misma posición por unos minutos. Pero sin embargo siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que Pitch, el coco, bogeyman, El Rey de las pesadillas estaba… triste.

Por más que lo pensara sonaba extraño, a pesar de estar viéndolo. Si se veía bastante afligido. De hecho, recordó que el en ocasiones hacia lo mismo. Se subía a algún árbol, miraba hacia la nada y no le prestaba atención a nadie. Estaba casi seguro que en esos momentos se veía igual que como pitch se veía ahora.

_-"Es como si estuviera solo en el mundo_"- pensó. Creo que había dado en el clavo. De eso Jack si sabe, él había estado solo por 300 años. Sabe que se siente. De la nada sonríe maliciosamente, y se vuelve a esconder detrás del árbol.

Mientras tanto, Pitch solo permanecía apoyado sobre un árbol. Tenía la mirada perdida, incluso Jack hubiera apostado que lo escucho suspirar. Todo el bosque estaba en silencio.

-¡PITCH!- Grito Jack al aparecer colgado de cabeza al lado de él. El nombrado no se inmuto. Después de unos segundos se gira hacia Jack que permanecía de cabeza con una gran sonrisa.- ¿Te asuste?- Pregunto el más joven.

Hubo un largo silencio, pero cuando Jack ya estaba comenzando a ponerse incómodo El Rey de las pesadillas por fin hablo. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es que ya me aburrí de cubrir de nieves las ciudades.- dijo mientras baja al suelo de un salto.- Nevé todas las ciudades que podía nevar… incluso algunas más que no debí nevar.

Pitch lo observa por un momento, como si hubiera descubierto sus planes y dice un poco molesto.- Si viste aquí solo para lanzarme una bola de nieve…

-¡No! No, no, no.- lo interrumpió.- como crees, yo no soy así...- dijo mientras soltaba la bola de nieve que tenía detrás de su espalda. Se reincorporo y se sentó sobre las raíces de un gran árbol.- ¿Y tú qué estás haciendo por aquí? ¿Les provocas pesadillas a los niños? – le pregunta seriamente.

Al parecer Pitch no tenía ningún interés en continuar con la conversación, pero con lo poco y nada que conocía a Jack sabía que no lo dejaría en paz si estaba tan aburrido como él decía. Suspiro resignado.- Ese es mi trabajo, crear pesadillas.- hubo otro silencio, pero continuo.- Sin embargo, en esta temporada del año… No importa cuánto asuste a los niños, al despertar se olvidan de todo y solo piensan en la navidad. – Desvía la mirada de Jack.- Y a mí me ven como un mal sueño.

Esta vez el silencio no fue tan largo y fue callado de inmediato por Jack.- Te entiendo, a mí me pasa algo similar.- Pitch se voltea a verlo sorprendido.- A pesar de toda la nieve que cree, nadie sabe que fui yo quien lo creo.-dice algo triste.- De hecho, hoy congele las tuberías de una casa y ¿Sabes que dijo el señor que vivía allí? Dijo: ¡Maldita Navidad!- dijo tratando de hacer una voz ronca.- Ni siquiera dijo clima de demonio o algo así.- Jack siente la mirada de Pitch posada sobre él. Carraspea nervioso.- Y por eso también congele las ventanas de su casa.- agrega con una sonrisa.- Al menos eso me alegro el día.

Lo de las ventanas no lo había inventado, pero no creyo que Pitch riera por ello aunque intento ocultar su sonrisa desviando la mirada. No se veía mal sonriendo, de hecho se veía más… ¿humano, tal vez? Jack también rio levemente.

-Yo le cause pesadilla como a tres niños hoy. Al menos arruine su navidad… momentáneamente.- dice Pitch con un tono alegre.- Supongo que eso alegro mi día.

-"_No es tan humano como creía"- _pensó Jack con cara de molestia por el comentario de Pitch.- Como sea…Sabes de todas formas hay algunos niños que creen en mi…ya sabes por todo lo que paso hace unos meses. No son muchos pero no esperaba más, después de todo tarde como 300 años en que alguien me viera.-Mira de reojo al mayor.- y bueno… también a ti, después de todo el escándalo que hiciste, no creo que ningún niño lo olvide tan fácil.

Esta vez Jack no recibió respuesta, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio.-_"Yo tarde 300 años, pero Pitch debe llevar más tiempo siendo El Rey de las Pesadillas…"_- Jack sonríe y se gira completamente hacia Pitch-Oye ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Pitch se gira rápidamente hacia Jack con cara de WTF.- ¿Qué?

-Ya sabes, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas siendo "El coco"?- esto último lo dice tratando de imitar su voz.

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- dice molesto, mientras le da la espalda

-¿Qué pasa no me quieres decir?-dice muy calmado y rápidamente reacciona como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento.- ¡¿Tan viejo eres?! Vamos, no te avergüences. No te vez tan mal, no aparentas más de 35 años, pero venga ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Tal vez en otra ocasión le hubiera molestado las preguntas tontas de Jack, pero ahora solo estaba pensativo y sin mirar nada en especial.- No lo recuerdo…- musito finalmente.

Jack dejo de sonreír, creyó haber metido la pata, pero de todas formas estaba intrigado por su respuesta. Después de todo nunca había visto tan serio a Pitch.- ¿Y eso porque? ¿Porque tu memoria es muy mala? O ¿Porque que no recuerdas una gran cantidad de años?

No sabia si hablarle de algo tan personal. Lo dudo por un momento, pero de todas formas se sincero-Después de tanto tiempo, uno comienza a olvidar las cosas importantes o las más valiosas, incluso antes de ser lo que somos ahora.- dice con un tono bajo.-y terminas por perder la noción del tiempo.

Otra vez reina el silencio. Jack volvió a ver a Pitch, sabía que había algo que le molestaba, tal vez algo que olvido. Tal vez de su otra vida, antes de ser "El coco". Definitivamente estaba triste.

Las nubes del cielo comienzan a moverse lentamente, dejando ver parte de la luna y la luz de ella atraviesa el adorno de hielo de Jack. El reflejo de esta llega a su ojo. Ve el adorno por unos segundos y luego ve a pitch.

Jack sonríe en sus adentros y se propone continuar con la conversación.- Entonces… ¿Crees que eso me podría pasar a mí?

-Tal vez…- respondió algo desanimado

-Debe ser horrible olvidar cosas, lo sé porque a mí también me paso. ¿Pero incluso olvidar tu edad? No, no, no, no, no horrible, horrible… - dice Jack exageradamente. Pitch frunce el ceño, tal vez ya llego a su límite de cuanto podía aguantar a Jack.- ¿A que no recuerdas qué es esto?.- dice colocando su adorno de hielo frente a su rostro.

-Es un muérdago.- le responde fríamente.

-Mmm... Y ¿A que no sabes cuál es su significado?- vuelve a preguntar con una sonrisa aún más grande y moviendo levemente el muérdago.

-¡¿Por qué crees que no sé qué significa?!- exclama levanta la ceja y acomoda el muérdago sobre ambos.

Era una cara que nunca había visto en Pitch, pero le causaba gracia. Tenía una cara bastante indescifrable. -Sabía que no sabías.- dijo Jack tratando de no partirse de la risa cara.

Pitch suspiro lentamente y volvió a su habitual rostro de seriedad.

-Vamos, no hay nadie más aquí, solo nosotros.- Decía en tono de broma.-Venga que no te de vergüenza admitirlo.- Mueve su báculo hacia delante y atrás sobre la cara de pitch.

-¡Argg! Quítame eso de encima – se quejó, mientras trata de golpear el muérdago a manotazos. Jack trata de alejarlo de a su alcance para que no lo rompa. Aunque la situación era muy divertida, de todas formas volvía acercar el adorno a Pitch solo para verlo actuar como un gatito jugando. "Bueno, un gatito enojón."- pensó al dar un gran salto hacia atrás al ver lo molesto que estaba Pitch. ¿Acaso se había sobrepasado? -_"No".- _pensó finalmente.

Rápidamente, Pitch saca arena y genera una flecha, que llega directamente al muérdago de Jack destruyéndolo en miles de pedazos. Ambos se quedan quietos y no hacen ni un solo movimiento. Jack se gira lentamente a ver la punta de su báculo y luego voltea hacia Pitch seriamente.

Camina molesto hacia "El Rey de las pesadillas" que permanecía firme en su lugar sin remordimiento. A cada paso que daba, bajo él se formaba una capa de hielo que se extendía por todo el bosque y cubrían los árboles.

Finalmente, llega junto a Pitch, ambos se acechan con miradas amenazantes por unos segundos hasta que Jack sonríe.- Oye, mira eso.- dijo apuntando hacia arriba.

Instintivamente Pitch levanta su mirada hacia las ramas de los árboles, los cuales todos y cada uno de ellos estaban cubiertos de muérdagos de hielo. Aunque él no quisiera admitirlo el bosque se veía... ¿hermoso? No acostumbraba usar esa palabra pero tal vez era la correcta. No podía dejar de contemplar el bosque y los muérdagos.

Jack al igual que Pitch admiraba su propia obra, además de aguantarse las carcajadas. No pensaba que los muérdagos le quedarían tan bien. Sonrió suavemente- Feliz Navidad Pitch.

El Rey de las pesadillas sonrió sinceramente, mientras mantenía su vista del paisaje de hielo. De pronto, agarra firmemente la sudadera de Jack, lo levanta y agacha la cabeza quedando ambos frente a frente. Pitch lo observaba detenidamente.

Jack jamás estuvo tan cerca de Pitch, o jamás lo había visto tan molesto. Se empezando a sustar. Además empezaba a creer que su pequeña broma se había salido un poquito de control. Repentinamente Pitch acerca sus labios a los de Jack, en un inicio solo los roza. Se podía sentir la frialdad de los labios del joven espíritu del invierno, lo dudo por un segundo pero de inmediato ambos se unen en un beso. Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo Pitch, lo más probable debido al chico, pero lentamente tanto sus labio como el cuerpo de Jack se fueron calentando.

El bosque completo se ilumino por la luz de la luna que las nubes permitían mostrar. Mientras más iluminado estaba el bosque, mas profundizan el beso. Al menos por parte de Pitch, ya que Jack permanecía inmóvil y con ojos de plato.

El beso termino bruscamente por la falta de aire. Ambos respiraban agitados, aunque Pitch trataba de no demostrarlo. Jack retrocedió unos pasos y levanto la vista hacia el Rey de las pesadillas. Estaba completamente sonrojado y su cara de ardía como jamás le había ocurrido. Simplemente lo observo hasta que dijera algo o que ocurriera algo que le permitiera acabar con esa situación tan incómoda.

¿Qué rayos podría decir después de lo que paso?

Pitch solo se cruzó de brazos y sin quitarle la vista de encima, hizo un gesto con su cabeza como apuntando hacia el muérdago que se ubicaba sobre él.

Jack trato de controlarse, se reincorporo y se claro la voz.-mmm…No esperaba que pasara esto.- dijo nervioso, seguido de un gran silencio incómodo.- Creo que me voy…si! a hacer más nieve… ya sabes…- concluyo para después darse media vuelta con la intención de marcharse.

-Espera

El nombrado se detiene en seco. Esto se estaba poniendo peor y más raro de lo que pensaba.-_"Prometo que jamás volveré a hacer bromas que se puedan malpensar"_- se dijo asimismo mientras cerraba los ojos resignado a lo que sea que Pitch vaya hacer.

-Feliz Navidad Jack.

No lo pensó, solo se giró de inmediato al escuchar la sinceridad con la que sonó. Lamentablemente cuando se volteo Pitch ya se había marchado. ¿En realidad Pitch Black, El Rey de las pesadillas, El coco, bogeyman le había deseado una Feliz Navidad? Pues eso dijo, pero sonó tan.- _"Tan sincero".- _dijo en voz baja. Fue como, cuando intento convencerlo de aliarse a él, tal vez en ese momento era todo una farsa, pero en un instante creyó que fue sincero. Cuando hablo de una familia.

Suspiro.

-"Supongo que a nadie le gusta estar solo en Navidad".-dijo antes volar devuelta al pueblo.

Ya había pasado un par de horas desde que paso lo que paso, sin embargo a Jack no se le quitaba el nerviosismo. Caminaba de un lado a otro sobre el tejado de una casa, aun con sus mejillas un tanto sonrojadas, solo al pensar lo que Pitch le hizo y aún más por pensar que el no lo detuvo.

-¡HEY, JACK!

El mencionado da un brinco de sorpresa y se resbala del tejado, llegando a parar de cara a la nieve. –Auch.-dijo una vez con su cara enterrada en la nieve.

-Auch, ¿Estas bien?- al oír claramente la voz puso que era Norte, solo conocía a una persona con ese acento. Y así de gritón.

- Si estoy bien. Es solo que… me sorprendiste.- dijo mientras se ponía de pie. Norte estaba sobre su gran trineo y con sus renos.

-¿Segurro estas bien? Te ves algo… acalorrado.-dijo por más tonto que fuese.

- No es nada, es que… recorrí muchas ciudades. Y lo hice a pie…-dijo con temor a que descubriera la causa de verdad.-…para variar un poco.

Norte lo vio entrecerrando los ojos, mientras que Jack sentía que se iba a derretir.- Genial.- Dijo Santa.

-¿Y cómo vas con los regalos?- pregunto para cambiar el tema.

-Bien, voy bien. Aunque no llevo ni la mitad del mundo.- Dijo algo frustrado.- Pero siempre logro entrregar todos los regalos a tiempo- Agrego alegremente Jack le sonrió. – Mejor me voy, aún queda mucho trabajo que hacer.

-Claro. Nos vemos.- dijo algo triste porque Norte se iba.

-Adiós.- dijo mientras agarraba las riendas.- Y Jack…- este levanta la mirada.-… tienes adorrnadas las ciudades muy bonitas.- rápidamente despega y vuela por los aires. Jack vuelve a sonreír.- ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! -exclamo antes de lanzar una de sus esferas y abrir el portal. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Norte se había marchado.

-Feliz Navidad.- dijo para después tirarse de espaldas en la nieve. Suspiro profundamente.- Navidad…- estuvo inmóvil por un momento observando la luna hasta que una idea se cruzó por su mente –_"Ojala Hombre de la Luna no haya visto lo que paso"-_ pensó angustiado._- "Tal vez debería dejar de hacer bromas como esas"- _Deja su báculo a un lado y crea con mucha dedicación un muérdago de hielo. Lo contempla por largos segundos y rápidamente se fastidia por su simple presencia.-Maldito Muérdago.- dijo para después lanzarlo contra la casa más cercana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Y chanchan el muérdago se hizo mierda :D**

**Quise decir Feliz Navidad a todos los que aman la Navidad y en especial a los que aman el BlackIce ;)**

**Como siempre sugerencias y amenazas a los review, pero sean amables es Navidad.**


End file.
